


Tozaseba tozasu hodo motsurete 'ku kono ai

by kiliaduicaps



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Slice of Life, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Non si accorgono di aver acceso la radio finché non passa una canzone giapponese</i>.<br/>Mickey è fatto. Ian anche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tozaseba tozasu hodo motsurete 'ku kono ai

**Author's Note:**

> Messa da qualche parte nella 3x06, quando Ian va al pigiama party di Mickey e i due non hanno ancora avuto la brillante idea di fottere sul divano di fronte la porta d'ingresso.

Non si accorgono di aver acceso la radio finché non passa una canzone giapponese, e non si accorgono di quanto sono fatti finché Mickey, sentendola, non esclama: «Figa 'sta merda. Me la farei, la cantante».

Ian tamburella il piede per terra, fuori tempo, ma quando glielo fa notare la sua risposta è «Che cazzo me ne frega della canzone, dai». Ha un buco nelle mutande causato dalla brace della sua sigaretta ed è distratto, nervoso. Nonostante abbia ormai finito di fumare, Mickey ci è così lanciato che gli pare di vedere al suo posto Fiona Gallagher e le sue movenze da cerva irrequieta; l'immagine svanisce non appena il roscio riprende in mano lo spinello e si solleva dal divano, sedendosi accanto a lui.

«Finiscilo» grugnisce, allungando un braccio e passandoglielo così veloce mente che rischia di farlo cadere, strappando un lamento e un rimprovero al Milkovich. La radio continua a passare la canzone senza che loro la sentano davvero, o almeno così sembra, fino al ritornello. A quel punto Gallagher si sta guardando intorno e l'altro si lascia scivolare sul divano, intonando le poche parole che è riuscito ad afferrare: « _I need your looooove, I'm a broken ro-oooose_... Mmm, la mafia dei musi gialli non ha fottuto del tutto la nazione, qualche roba buona ancora esce.»

Inspira una boccata di fumo, espirandola lentamente, e osserva pigro il movimento distratto del suo piede sul tavolino. Pochi secondi dopo Ian lo sta prendendo per il collo della canottiera sporca che indossa e lo sta costringendo a guardarlo in faccia. Ha il respiro pesante e a tratti asmatico, registra il suo cervello, e lo sguardo spiritato. «Io non sono Monica, va bene? Non finirò come lei. Non sono come Monica.» Il tono della voce è basso e la cadenza strascicata, conseguenza della nottata trascorsa a fumare erba.

Mickey osserva il sole riflettersi di traverso sui suoi occhi, rendendone l'iride quasi bianco e le punte bionde delle ciglia delle palpebre brillanti, frenetiche, come le ali di una farfalla che sbattono, e ha paura. Per un momento ha di nuovo un'allucinazione e i suoi occhi si riempiono di sangue, il viso gli si scurisce tanto da essere quasi viola e la pelle gli scotta - un demone.

Non sa chi sia la persona che ha nominato, ma appena lo ritiene sicuro si sottrae alla sua stretta, si inginocchia, gli leva i boxer e trema. «No, non lo sei» gli risponde, abbassando la testa. Spera sia vero.


End file.
